


A Chamber Spirit

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Superman TAS Unity drabble. Kara stretched her arms under a blanket after a battle near Reverend Amos Howell and his master known as Unity.





	A Chamber Spirit

I never created Superman TAS characters.

 

Kara stretched her arms under a blanket after a battle near Reverend Amos Howell and his master known as Unity. She remembered Reverend Amos Howell's occasional smile stretching his face and alien form. Nothing was able to bother her. At least the deceased aliens weren't going to control anyone in Smallville. Kara smiled and fell asleep. She opened her eyes as soon as she heard footsteps by her bed. She sat up. 

Kara's eyes widened after a decaying spirit stood. She frowned and shrugged. Kara remembered Reverend Amos Howell's alien form another time. She fell asleep again before it vanished. 

 

THE END


End file.
